One Moment In Time
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: This is AU story. John Sheppard goes back to the past to change his present and future. Contained some Spoilers for Season 4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or claims to Stargate Atlantis.

Spoilers: Season 4

Episodes: Kindred 1 & 2, Last Man

My muse hasn't taken leave of me. The unfinished stories on my hard drive can attest to that. It is the time to write is my problem. I had an idea about a possible scenario regarding the father of Teyla's child. This AU story is base on that idea and certain events which have occurred in the above episodes.

**One Moment in Time**

The _crackling_ of the shrubs on the ground vibrates in the night air, Colonel John Sheppard approaching the encampment of the Athosians on New Athos, he was here this night to Teyla, and time was of the essence. Hoping that he had planned correctly as his feet took him closer to what he hoped would be a new beginning.

Returning her people's greetings as he walked through the encampment, his inquiry of the whereabouts of Teyla, having been answered, his lips pursed upon hearing whom she is with. Entering the tent, he saw her. She was sitting and having dinner with him. The person who would cause her so much pain in the not too distance future. The urge to walked over to the guy and punch him in the face consumed him, the tightening of his left hand into a fist would be the only outwardly expression of his interior turmoil.

Teyla hearing the flap of the tent opened, turning around to see who entered, was a little surprised by John present here on New Athos. She was sitting having dinner with her childhood friend, Kannan. Unanswered questions filled her mind as John stood at the doorway of the tent frowning with anger emanating from him. _Why was John here?_ _Something must happen for John to be here._ These were the thoughts running through Teyla's mind.

Her eyes took in his appearance. John, somehow, looked different from when she saw him this morning on Atlantis. Not recalling him having that much unshaven hair on his face. She found his eyes, hers expressing her fear of his untold story.

"John, what is wrong," she asks.

His eyes fixed on her for a moment. _"Can we talk in private?"_ _"It's important,"_ he replied grimly, not wanting to glance at her dinner companion. His betrayal of Teyla, contributed to him not being able to find the Teyla of his time. His recent search for her had been futile. He still didn't know what happen to Teyla or her unborn son. Teyla's unborn son, oh yeah, that was the reason he hated the guy ever since he had found out about Teyla's pregnancy that was until recent events occurred.

Teyla turning to Kannan as she was rising from the table, _"Please excuse me,"_ she said looking at him apologetically. John finally looking at Kannan, he couldn't hide the animosity he felt for the guy. He supposes it must have been something good about him, in order for Teyla to have chosen to be with him and maybe, he can't blame the guy for some of his actions, but, the guy was the cause of his greatest misery and he was not in a forgiving mood. Man, he wanted to beat the crap out of the guy. Damn, it shouldn't be this guy's son she is carrying or was carrying, he thought. He didn't know if Teyla had the baby or not because she went missing, taken so close to her due date.

Kannan rising with Teyla from the table, he looked at John curiously, but said nothing. John standing stoically by the entrance of the tent just watched and listened as Teyla advised Kannan, she will speak to him later, moving from the entrance of the tent so that the young man could past him. Kannan nodded to John as he exited the tent. Kannan's curiosity getting the better of him, he had heard so much about Colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis from Teyla and the other Athosians.

However, he got the feeling that the Colonel did not like him too much. He found that rather strange since he has never met the Colonel personally, before tonight. Turning to look at the tent once more, the Colonel did not look too happy, he walked away from the tent with puzzlement.

Once they were alone in the tent, John looked at Teyla searchingly for several seconds, memorizing her features from the golden color of her hair to the expressive pool of her brown eyes, the delicate lines of her face to the fitness and curves of her lithe body. There was a time, several hours ago in fact, he had thought he may never get the chance again to see Teyla again, and this particular version of Teyla, he had not seen for even longer.

Disheartened after returning from his futile search for her then upon returning to Atlantis, to be told that everyone and everything you have ever known have been long gone, and the unspeakable horrors that befell his family, friends, and the human race had devastated him. But that hologram of Rodney gave him a chance to make things right and he would gladly die trying to change the past, so that the future of his family and friends would be a better one, he hopes at least. A future he could be a part of.

Teyla watching the way that John was looking at her, feeling her cheeks getting red from his perusal of her. John was acting very strange. He seems very different somehow and this frightens her. _"John, you are scaring me!"_ _"What happened,"_ she questions him, frowning. John motioned for her to have a seat as he walked over to join her at the table.

As they sat at the table, him debating how much he should tell her about the future events, he went about telling her what he could, Rodney's warnings ringing in his ears of not messing with the timelines. When that anomaly occurred, he was on his way back to Atlantis through the Stargate from his search for Teyla. Somehow, the future timelines were affected or got distorted. From what Rodney said, that possible events that may have occurred or should have occurred did not due to his absence. Rodney had warned him that it was not wise to change occurrences in the past too much because that could alter the present. Well, he had just left his present if that was what he had to look forward to, he did not want any part of it. He was here to warn Teyla about Kannan and he needed her help.

Teyla sat flabbergasted as she listened to John's recount of recent events in their lives. She understood that he could not tell her everything. That the John sitting across from her had traveled four hundred thousands years into the future and he needed to go back to his time to change certain events which occurred after his disappearance in his presence. That this was not the John, that she had said goodbye to this morning, but this John was from several months into the future.

He had lived and experienced certain events which she had not. It was not lost on her also how careful this John was in not divulging too many details about his present, but, she had the feeling that something terribly wrong was occurring or had occurred. _Where was herself, Ronon and Rodney she wanted to know?_

John knew that Teyla would believe him without hesitation. Their relationship has always been instinctual. He can't explain the immediate bond they had shared and still shared. After acquiring the information that he needed from Teyla, now, he was a lost for words on how to warn her about Kannan. He wasn't even sure if they have been intimate yet. Frowning at the thought, getting up from the table, he started to pace. He stops to look at her, his eyes piercing, _"How close are you and Kannan,"_ he interrogates.

Teyla taken aback for a moment by John's question, looking at John questioningly, _"Ah, we have known each other since childhood._" _"Why,"_ she asks. John hesitates. _"Does something happen to him,"_ she inquires, her concern ever present on her face now.

Looking at Teyla, John could see her concern, but his feelings were in a state of flux, _what if_, he did tell her everything, and how would that affect the future. It wasn't just Teyla that would be affected, it would be everyone. He doesn't know what kind of consequences his actions would bring. He couldn't risk it, so, he will have to let the woman he cared about go to another man, a man who will cause her heartache. _"I can't tell you,"_ he replies discouragingly. _"Just remember that things are not always what they appear to be,"_ he said firmly.

"John!"

John walking over to Teyla, he pulls her out of the seat, pulling her into his arms. Holding her then, slowly releasing her from his embrace to look at her, he wanted to say so many things, but he couldn't. Not certain whether this plan of Rodney might work? This may be the last time, he sees her. If he did get back to his time, he would never give up his search of finding his Teyla.

But what if he fails? He already lost her once, no, twice. She was having another man's child and now she was a prisoner of Michael. After she finally announced her pregnancy, these last few months he had to finally admit to himself that his feelings for Teyla were more than just friendship. But he never told her how he felt about her and he wanted her to know now how he truly feels. Without thought, his head lower and his lips claim her surprise lips. The kiss conveying all the feelings he wanted to say, but couldn't.

Teyla briefly taken off guard as John's lips claimed hers. She had watched the play of emotions on his face. Now, unprepared for the rush of emotions John's kiss was stirring deep within her. Only recently concluding that, what could ever be between her and John was their bond of friendship and her burgeon romantic interest in another. Suddenly, her own suppressed feelings for John burst to the surface. Her mouth opened and she started returning his kiss ardently.

The need for air in their lungs, they reluctantly separate. Both staring at the other their breathing haggard, Teyla's confusion and awakening desires expressive in her eyes as she looks at John who eyes were ablaze with his desires. The unspoken words of "love, need, and want" hung on their lips. John eyes roaming her face and body with such intensity, John wanted to remember this moment, since there was a possibility, he may never get the chance again. The moment he knew Teyla reciprocated his feelings in someway.

He regretted very few things or decisions in his life because he always felt he made the only decision, he could make when he had to, but when it comes to Teyla, there were a couple. To never hold her in his arms and make love to her was on top of his list of regrets. He had wanted her from the first moment he met her, but something held him back. He never felt the time was perfect for them and maybe he was scared because anything between them would not be casual, it would be all consuming and he wasn't ready for that, so he thought. Teyla's heart rate accelerated at a rapid pace as she watches as John's eyes darken.

For several moments the two of them engage in observing the other, both afraid to speak. To Teyla, sadness came with the realization that she and the John of her time may not have experience a moment like this in their future.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers: Season 4

Episodes: Missing & Seer

After much debating with my self on how I wanted the next chapter to be. I have decided to take this course because there were certain moments through Season four I wanted to know what in Teyla and John's minds. So I have taken those moments and incorporate them in this story. I will continue with what happened between John and Teyla in the next chapter. I want thank you guys who have left me review. I do love hearing what you guys think.

Chapter 2

John walks into the infirmary. He asks Teyla how she is doing. Claiming that she is fine, she is unable to look at him. Lying in the bed in the infirmary, had given her time to think about what happened on New Athos. When she and Dr. Keller went through the Stargate to visit her people on New Athos, she was unprepared for what she found. She found nothing but unanswered questions. All of her people are missing. They have been taken. By whom, she does not know.

Struggling to save her life as well as the life of Dr. Keller against the Bola Kai warriors when she and Dr. Keller found the injured Nabel, she initially, thought, she had found one of her people but she did not recognize him.

He then claimed to be Genii' spy, now, it looks as though he was working for the person or persons who may be responsible for the disappearance of her people. She was no closer to knowing the identity of Nabel or who he works for, but she will and when she does she will make them pay dearly.

Now, she was lying in this bed wondering if this was what the future John was trying to warned her about. The John from the future had known something would happen to her people, but he had said nothing.

At this moment, she is torn. She is angry at herself because she couldn't protect her people. She is also angry at John because John knew about the disappearance of her people and he kept silence. But, it wasn't her John. Not the John standing by her bedside now.

Although, the John from the future did tell her, he couldn't tell her anything about his present future, she can't help, but feel some anger and disappointment. If she had known, she could have done or did something to prevent what happened to her people.

She would have gladly interfered with the timeline of the future in order to save her people, but she wasn't given the chance. She doesn't know what to feel about anything, right now. The one thing that is certain is that her people are missing!

With jagged emotions, glazing steely in the distance, unable to look at John, she responds to his questions, afraid to show him her face. Afraid if questioned, she may say something that she should not. Her voice however could not hide what the turning of her face away from John's probing eyes shielded.

John frowning at the ferocity of Teyla's voice and responses when Dr. Keller came into the infirmary, John greets Dr. Keller and asks her, how is she feeling? Teyla begins to question Dr. Keller, why, is Dr. Keller is allowed to resume work and she is not. Dr. Keller replies, "_That she did not take the beating that Teyla did."_

Teyla responds, "I've suffered worse."

John smiling down at Teyla, leaves the infirmary, promising to return later.

"How long must I stay here?"

"About another day or so."

"I told you: I feel fine. I do not have a concussion."

"You're right. You don't."

Teyla frowns at Dr. Keller, puzzled.

"Teyla, I've looked over your test results. There's something we need to talk about."

XXX

"It is said that their leader, a man named Davos, is a great seer."

Teyla standing in Sam's office telling Sam, John, Rodney and Ronon about Davos and the Vedeenans. Since learning of her people's disappearance, there has been no good Intel regarding their disappearance, and willing to try anything at this point in the hope of finding some news about her people's disappearance.

She is consumed by her need to find them. She is tormented by her failure to protect them. There is no closure for her because she is uncertain of her people's faith, but unwilling to grieve when the briefest of hope lingers on.

It has been several weeks since learning that she is with child and she is still unsure what to feel and do. Initially stun, when Dr. Keller told her about the pregnancy. No one knows of her secret except for Dr. Keller.

She knows she will have to them eventually, but finding it very difficult to utter the words, most of all to John. Questions will be asked, but there are answers she is sure she can not give at the time.

And with each pasting day, the realization that she could be carrying the last of her kind becomes more pronounce. She can not give up her search for the people just yet and she knows once John and the others are aware of her condition, things will change.

XXX

On the outside balcony, Davos, wearing a bathrobe over his medical clothing, is standing on the balcony enjoying the view. Teyla comes out to join him.

"Doctor Keller told me I might find you here."

"She was kind enough to let me go for a little walk." as he gazes out over the city. "It's quite something, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I know I was brought here for a reason – to play a role on a much bigger stage before I die."

"Surely it is not time to start speaking that way."

"Doctor Keller is a dedicated and skilled physician, but it doesn't take a great seer to know what she is thinking and not saying. My time is coming to an end."

Teyla looks out over the city, her face sad. Davos looks at her.

"You wish to ask me something."

"You know why I came to your planet."

"To learn the fate of your people."

"Yes."

"I can tell you only this: they are still alive ..."

Teyla's face fills with hope.

" ... but they are shrouded in darkness. I know you will continue to search for them, but I'm not sure this burden should be borne by someone in your condition."

"My condition?"

"You carry a life inside you, do you not?"

"Yes."

"You conceal it from the others."

"It is complicated."

How can she begin to explain it? The child she is having is a result of what has happened between her and the John from the future that faithful night, a night that somehow did not seem real until you learnt of her pregnancy a couple months ago. But it was a moment in time she will always treasure.

A few minutes later, as she is helping Davos inside to see Sam, he collapses.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers: Season 4

Episode: Be All My Sins Remember'd

I want thank you guys for your reviews. Can you guys tell that I am not too fond of the guy who is supposed to be the father of Teyla's baby? How can I like a character I don't know?

Chapter 3

New Lantea, John's Puddle Jumper flies over the ocean and heads towards the city. After docking, John, Teyla and Ronon make their way out of the Jumper Bay.

"Just gonna check on McKay – see if he made any progress."

"I must go see Doctor Keller," she provides, her concern for the well being of her unborn child paramount in her mind.

"Why's that?"

"I was stunned."

_"We get stunned all the time – shake it off."_ John and Ronon turn to walk away.

"Circumstances are ... different." This was not circumstance she wanted to tell them about her pregnancy, but how much, longer can she keep it hidden from them. She had been waiting for an appropriate time within which to tell them of her news, but it never seem to be an appropriate time. The longer she had waited to tell them the more difficult it became.

John and Ronon turn back to look at her. "How so," John asks.

She hesitates, looking around to see if anyone else is nearby, she sighs, looking at John. "I am carrying a child."

John shocked, _"You're what?"_ He and Ronon walk towards her, anxiously, she steps closer to them.

"I am pregnant, John."

"Is this a joke?" Of all the news, he thought he could have heard this was not one of them. He turns to look at Ronon, who is gazing at Teyla's stomach. Ronon seeing John's expression stares at him.

Ronon is looking at John who in turn was looking at him questioningly, "Don't look at _me_!"

She watches the exchange between the two of them, "It just happened."

"I ... I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"It is no-one from Atlantis." She never liked lying, but, how could she tell him the truth. Not like this, and not now.

John looking awkward, _"How ... far along are you?"_

"About three months."

Momentarily stun into silence, _"Three." "How long have you known,"_ John asks.

"Just under two," she answers.

John pausing, "Two. We've been ... _You_ let me put you out in the field when you've known you're three months pregnant."

"I tried to tell you." He would never know how often she had tried, but she never found theappropriate moment to utter the words. She was more than a little relieve that Ronon was here with them now because there was a part of her that had fear John's reaction upon learning of her pregnancy.

He wasn't yelling, but she could tell that he was angry now. He would think she was having another man's child and it wounds her deeply to have him think that.

John who was furious stood quietly looking at her sternly, "You didn't try hard _enough_."

"I am more than capable of ..."

"You got _stunned_ today."

"Do you have any idea what kind of effect that has," he asks.

"Athosian women remain _very_ active in the community well up ...," she begins.

John interrupting her, "This is different."

"We get shot at, beat up, stunned. We take a chance every time we walk through the Gate."

"John ..."

"As of this _second_, you are relieved from active duty." With this he turns and walks away. Ronon frowns after him as she gapes in shock. She understands that he is upset with her, but his reactions hurt her none the less. She turns to walk away but Ronon calls her back.

XXX

Later, John is walking with Sam.

"So that brings the grand total to ..."

"Fourteen. Larrin said she can get three or four more ships."

"Well, that's great!"

"Yeah," he replies unenthusiastically.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I've taken Teyla off active duty."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant."

"Uh ... ok. Who's the father?"

"I never asked," he responds. It is not like he didn't care to know who the father was. It was just that, after hearing her uttered those words to him and Ronon, he had to get away from her. He was surprise how well he handled everything because there was a moment, he could have put his fist through a glass door and there would have been no influence of the retro-virus to blame for his actions.

He was just a little too upset with Teyla right now. He was still a little furious at Teyla. Furious that she kept her pregnancy from him, furious she allowed him to put her life endanger as well as the life of her unborn child. Oh, hell, who is he kidding, he furious that she is even pregnant. Yeah, he wants to know _who is father_.

xxx

Teyla was in her quarters after coming back from the infirmary. She was grateful that Dr. Keller told her that everything seems to be fine with the baby. She had lost consciousness after being stunned.

Initially, after waking up in the puddle jumper, she had been concern about the stunning but, also by her subsequent fall and what, if any harm, may have occurred to her unborn child, their child.

She had gotten over the hard part. Now, at least John knows of her pregnancy, but, what does she tells him when he questions her about the father of her child. She knows right now, he is very upset with her. She will forever remember that look on John's face when she uttered those four words.

Sighing, there was so much that the John from the future kept from her. Her mind is full with so many thoughts and unanswered questions. Was she also pregnant in his timeline? If she was, was it his child? What was the faith of her people? Did John return to his time safely? Since he is still present in her timeline that must mean something, she hopes.

There are very few things that she is certain of these days. But how can she regret that night, that one moment when she and John share their bodies and souls. She recalls this night often, it is the one thing that has given her the strength to endure these last four months.

Recalling…

The calmness of this night did not translate to the two people who stood in the soft lighted tent with it's amber glow, each observing the other, both afraid to speak, both wanting the other. Each realizing they may never get a moment like the one they have now, a moment to tell the other how they truly feel with no pretense.

To her, as she and John stood looking at each other, it's on the tip of her tongue the question she wanted to know regarding their relationship in the future. John, are we lovers? But somehow, she knows that they not.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Contain some mature contents. Mature readers only**

Episodes: None.

I know it has been awhile since I updated this story, but RL is kicking by butt. I will still have to do some work this weekend, but nothing like this past weekend. Thanks you guys for reading my story as well as for you inspiring reviews. 

This chapter gave me problems for a number of reasons. There were multiple revisions, so I hope there are not too many errors. This is my first in-depth love scene, so I how you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 4

Suddenly feeling very shy, she is sure he can read her desires in her eyes. With her heart feeling as if it is doing somersaults, her lips still tingling from their early kiss. She is finding it increasingly hard to breathe in his present and with his eyes upon her with such intensity. It is as if he is seeing her for the first time. 

Looking at John, she could see the strain of the situation on his face and in the tautness of his body. This John looks tired, there were specks of sand all over his uniform and tiny grains of sand on his expose arms, hands and face, and from the little that he had told her a few minutes ago about his experiences in the present and future, she seriously doubted he had eaten anything in a while or gotten any rest for quite some time. 

This is a John who as seen, lived and experienced things that she hasn't. There were questions nagging at her consciousness. Questions, she wants to ask of him. To some extent this is a John she doesn't know.

xxx

Knowing when she first met John, instinctively he would change her life, and in so many ways he has. This man who has always kept his innermost feelings guarded from her. It's his inabilities to express his feelings that infuriate her the most and endear him to her. She had longed to know the whole man.

To know him as she does, to be as close to him as she is, to trusts him with her life as she does, to willing to give her life for his, but, yet, she still finds it difficult to truly know his true feelings for her. Their relationship was a complicated one.

She knows he cares for her. But, every time, his actions would give her a glimmer of hope that his feelings for her were more than what he has express, his words that follow would swiftly diminish that hope.

For so long, she had hoped that eventually he would express some feelings beyond that of friendship. There was a small part of her that believe he would, but when no declaration of feelings came, and then to see and hear about his flirtatious behavior with other women.

Defeated, delusion, she recently decided to accept that maybe, his feelings for her was just that of friendship, so she began to seek solace with another. 

But, tonight John is here standing in front of her now, looking at her with eyes full of want and need, wanting her, needing her. Her own suppress feelings for him, feelings she has kept hidden and had tried to expel from her being these last few weeks rush to the surface.

xxx

John moving to stand in front of her, his hand rising, softly touching the side of her face, "Teyla, I want to tell…, pausing you gotta know how I feel about you right. How I always felt about you" Seeing the doubt on her face, "No, how could you when I didn't want to admit my feelings to myself." 

Her eyes widen at his admission. The moment she had started to believe that would never come finally happen. Her emotions were like that of a butterfly taken flight for the very first time. 

"John, I…" She went into his arms, hugging him, to provide him with some comfort and understanding. Hesitating for a moment his arms encircle her and held her.

"I, I care for you deeply as well John," she whispered softly to his ear. Feeling the shudder as it rocks his body after her admission, the thunderous beating of his heart as she rests her head on his chest.

Then his lips sought and claim her lips softly, teasingly. All thoughts, doubts, and questions fleeing her mind – John's arms tighten around her. It felt good to feel the comforting warmth of his embrace. His kiss became no longer soft and teasing, but hard and demanding.

His lips left hers, moving to the beating pulse of her neck.

xxx

The tent now secure from any intrusion. The light in the tent dim almost to darkness. John and Teyla were enjoying the pleasure of undressing other in a frantic pace. John with impatience hands ripping off one of Teyla's favorite Athosian's top to expose her naked breasts to his gaze and touch. 

Teyla forcefully pulling of his black T-shirt, to run her fingers wantonly over ever sinews of upper half of John's body. Her fingers playing in the mat of hair on his chest slowly began to travel to the lower half of his body which was hard pack with muscles.

His heavy arousal springing from the thick cloud of jet-black hair in his groin was equally glorious to behold after she relieve him of his uniform pants. He felt her slim fingers wrap themselves around his swollen shaft. John whole body jerked. He pauses for moment looking deep into her eyes.

John pinning Teyla under weight, he began to explore one peak then other peak with his hands and then his mouth. Teyla arching her breasts to his mouth, with John sucking and nibbling them until they were glistening peaks of swollen ripeness, one of his hands began to explore the secret fold between her legs.

His fingers dip into the damp creamy heat, parting the moist petals and finding one of the most sensitive spot on her body. His fingers exploration was plunging her into a world of pure sensation.

But it wasn't enough, although underlying the pleasure was there. She wanted to feel him inside her, clamping her legs around his lean hips.

John lifting Teyla's lithe legs to encompass the rock hard strength of his thighs, guiding his shaft into her silky heat for the physical union that would join them together as one, intense pleasure spiked at his first thrust, then again, and again as drove himself deep into her central core, Teyla gasping cry mingling with John responding groans. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Guys thanks for the feedbacks because they do inspire my muse. RL is still crazy, but I was able to get a monkey off my back so to speak over the weekend. I can exhale although there is still one major project that may interfere with my vacation plans in the next couple of months. Such is life! When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

I am not a writer by any means but I find that this relaxes me. I love Stargate Atlantis. This was one of my favorite episode of the season four.

Episode: Spoils of War's

**Warnings: Contains spoilers**

Chapter 5

In gym, Teyla is sitting on the cycling machine and pedaling rather hard. Ronon comes in and see her on the cycling machine, "Hey."

Teyla continues to pedal, "Ronon. Do you wish to use this machine?"

"No. I just didn't expect to find you here," with a frown now appearing on his face.

"Why not," she questions.

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"

"I'm pregnant, Ronon, not ill. In any case, Doctor Keller said it wouldn't hurt to continue exercising. In fact, it's beneficial."

Ronon's concerns for her well being touch her, out of everyone he has been the most understanding.

His early statement of _"You know, uh, "Ronon" – it's a good name ... boy __or__ girl." _Still has the ability to put a smile on her face, but she is really starting to get tired of being treated as someone who belongs in the infirmary. She is pregnant, not ill or injured.

"Yeah, well, you're hitting it pretty hard."

"Well, I have to remain in top physical condition if I'm to keep up with you and the rest of the team."

"Who says you have to keep up?" The concern still evidence on his face.

Teyla looks at him and laughs ironically. As Ronon walks away, she starts to pedal faster.

Since she told John and Ronon about her pregnancy, the unwanted questions had began about the father of her child, everyone assumed the father was one of the missing Athosians, which she neither confirmed or denied in words only to say it was a personal matter and that she wish not to discuss it. They had accepted her wishes and for that she was grateful.

Because of her lack of giving any details about the father of her child, everyone came to the conclusion, he was one of the missing Athosians and that she was devastated, he was missing along with the rest of her people, and it was easier if they thought that because it was less complicated than her telling them the truth. A truth which she sometimes has a hard time believing herself.

But, it was the actions of John which has inflicted the most pain on her already torture mind and heart. John has avoided her whenever possible. She has rarely seen him these last few days. If she does see him, they are never alone together. He avoids making eye contact with her. When he looks at her, it is which such anger and then he quickly looks away as if he can't stand to see the sight of her.

How can he not see that she too was hurting? It not that she didn't wanted to tell him about the baby, it is that she didn't know how. She was also dealing with the lost of her people. Her understanding of his anger - her not telling him sooner about her pregnancy has now been replaced with her own anger of his treatment of her as of late.

When she had awoke that morning so many months ago which seem like another lifetime ago, she had asked herself what would be the repercussion for what happened between her and John the night before. She had never envisioned the cataclysm which is her life.

xxx

In the locker room, John, Rodney and Ronon are gearing up for an offworld trip together with Major Lorne and three other marines when Teyla walks in.

"Teyla."

"Colonel. I just heard."

John deliberately turns his back on Teyla. His anger still hasn't dissipated any these last few days. He can't look at her without feeling betray. She should have told him about the baby. It wound him that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

That much he had realized but there were other feelings he doesn't want to deal with yet, so he welcomes work, so he wouldn't have to deal with Teyla or his feelings.

"I would like to accompany you on this mission." Great, this was one of the conversations with Teyla he had been dreading having with her.

"Well, we've got it covered," responds John.

"John, I understand what you are trying to do, but I assure you it is not necessary."

Lorne and Rodney look at each other, their eyebrows raised. John turns to look at Teyla. He didn't have choice. She made sure he didn't have choice. He wouldn't admit it to himself right now, but he always admired her willingness to stand up to him.

"My skills have not diminished, and I still have much to offer the team," provides Teyla.

John looks at her for a moment, then looks at Lorne and jerks his head sideways. Lorne takes his hint. Lorne looking at the other marines, "All right, guys, let's head out. We'll wait for you at the Jumper Bay, sir." Lorne, Ronon and the marines leave the room. Rodney, sitting on a bench, continues tying his shoelaces.

Ronon walks back in, grabs Rodney's jacket and hauls him to his feet. Rodney protests, "What? I'm not even ..." Ignoring his protests, Ronon drags him out of the room.

Once they're gone, John picks up his rifle and then turns once again to Teyla, and said "I'm not having this conversation again."

"We have not _had_ it yet. In fact, we've barely spoken since I told you I was pregnant."

"It's been a little busy around here."

"I understand why you did not want me to join the attack on the Replicator world, but that was a special circumstance."

"Look, even the simplest op can become dangerous."

"And I accept that."

"You think it's that simple?"

Teyla starting to feel her anger rise, "Is this about you trying to protect me, or are you still angry because I did not tell you sooner?"

"This is about your people missing; this is about the father of your child missing. You wanna go out; you wanna tear it up; you wanna kick ass – but you _can't_, and the sooner you realize that, the better," John said firmly.

Teyla stares at him. John looks at her awkwardly and leaves. Teyla watching John departing back, her anger not abated. Well, he is right about thing she thought, this is about her people being missing. And right, now the father of her child is being a real ass even if she does understand his anger.

It is not like they haven't disagree about other matters before, but they always seem to work things out. How can they work things out if he doesn't talk to her? The way he has been acting. It is like he can't stand to be in the same room with her. His avoidance of her as hurt her deeply!

To get him to talk to her, she had to force this confrontation, she is aware of the others around them now, but she is beyond caring what they may think. After John relieved her of active duty a few days ago, she is unsure of her place on the team. She can't sit and do nothing even if she is pregnant not when the faith of her people is still unknown.

She knows that he is trying to protect her and her heart cherishes that, but, how can she be truly happy when the faith of her people was in doubt. There is so much that the John Sheppard from future withheld from her. Should she be angry with him, he knew what would have happen to her people and he said nothing? She was sure of that and maybe if he would have hinted, just maybe she could have prevented the horrors that befell her people.

Her mind understood the choices that, that John Sheppard had to make, even though there were times that her heart did not.

TBC

**Please leave a review. I love hearing what you guys think! It does inspire me.**


End file.
